Particle accelerators have been researched and produced since the discovery of electric fields and electrical potential. Initially, linear accelerators were developed followed by a variety of ring shaped accelerators which are now a common and often the most economical choice in many technical applications
In general, charged particles are sent through an injection port into a ring shaped accelerator that then accelerates them. The accelerated particles can then be obtained as they exit out of an extraction port.
There are many types of ring shaped accelerators and all of them require careful control over electric fields and magnetic fields. The electric fields accelerate the particles. The magnetic fields bend particle trajectories so that the particles remain within the accelerator. The required careful control is accomplished with complex magnetic field configurations in conjunction with sophisticated control systems. In ring accelerators such systems are almost always required to dynamically adjust the fields. Limits, therefore, exist, particularly in ring accelerators, regarding the rate at which parameters can be dynamically adjusted. This rate of parameter change affects the acceleration cycle time, total current (duty cycle), and other technical requirements such as variations in energy that can be dynamically delivered. Systems and methods for accelerating particles with ring accelerators are needed which improve performance and output such as enhancing the beam current, increasing the dynamical range or variability in beam parameters, or simplifying or reducing the cost of the control system, magnets, power supplies, and other ring components.